Finding the Other Side
by team-jacob-taylor
Summary: My name is Tala Call, my brother is Embry. My life flashed before my eyes from one glance of the stranger who had haunted my life,Sam Uley. I didn't want to be the monster I saw myself as, but I know I can't change it whether I like it or not.It's coming.
1. The other Side of the Road

Chapter 1:

My thoughts came rushing at me in less than a millisecond as I met eyes with Sam Uley from across the street. I could see how my life will change in the next year. It was like my body was being enveloped in a new life, seeing myself as I changed as if a dream. But I knew this isn't a dream and I could see what was happening. I saw myself, but…mature. Right now I am 17, but in the vision or dream, I am much older, more filled out. I had gotten all of my woman curves and I was…well beautiful. My hair had been chopped to my chin and I had a sadness to me. I was barely wearing any clothing and I stood next to the man across from me, Sam Uley. Along with his two disciples Paul and Jarred. Sam looked at me with pride in the dream, and Paul watched me with love and adoration. What scared me was that I saw myself leaving my family and friends for these people across from me.

They were with him across the street, but I only saw Sam. I could see myself with them, as if I am going to join them. Around here they're known as the La Push cult. Their real sneaky and very creepy if you ask me, but yet I had always thought of them as graceful and sacrificial. My thoughts were racing at what I had seen and I felt Embry grab my hand and tug me to the car. Embry is my half brother. We share the same mom, but I was born before him and I was conceived when our mom came to La Push on a camping trip with her best friend. She found a cute guy and baboom I was created. I couldn't say anyone actually knew. The resemblance between Embry and I totally screamed that we were blood. But we both look like our mother. We have the same nose, lips, and hair color.

Embry doesn't exactly know we have different fathers, nor does anyone in this town except my mom and I. And we would like to keep it that way. It felt too private to tell anyone. Everyone in the Res thinks we have the same father, but we don't. I was born about two years before him. And my mom came to La Push when she was pregnant with him. We moved into a small house and we lived in La Push since then. Embry and I are real close, we are best friends. We both have two good friends Jacob and Quil. Embry is 15, as well as Quil and Jacob, and I am 17. I didn't really like being older. I didn't like being old period. I didn't like that I have a lot of responsibility. Although it came with a lot of perks. No curfew, I don't have to come home every night and I don't have to check in.. In a few short months I get my own place.

But even when I was young, I had to take care of Embry. Mom works a lot. And I was always older, so I had to make sure he was fed, showered, homework was done, stuff like that. Although I didn't really care since we were basically best friends. And now we _are_ best friends, inseparable along with Jake and Quil. Sam and Paul starred at me from the other side of the street and I felt a weird stinging feel in my head. I could see Paul watching me intently and I felt Embry pull me to the car. I followed hesitantly and I jumped into the driver side of our old SUV and drove back to Jake's. We had to pick up so more sodas for the garage and I now we have to go back. I had offered to go alone, but now I am glad Embry made me let him come. I am sure I would have run across the street and confronted them.

"What was that back there! You were about to run across the street into traffic!" He yelled at me. I starred intently at the road and I kept my hands locked on the wheel. I kept replaying everything I saw, and I couldn't stop. I could hear Embry ranting about how stupid it was and how immature it was and how I need to act my age. I could feel my anger peeking and I hate this. I could feel a sudden heat in my body but I took deep breaths and centered myself. This really didn't seem like Em. He never acted like this, like such a…father. I could hear his voice only slightly as I thought of that kid Paul. I had only seen him once or twice around school before he just dropped. He didn't show up for a while, then he came back completely changed. He had short hair and he defiantly didn't seem himself since he completely buffed up.

"Embry please! I didn't even know I was doing it! Stop treating me like a little kid, I am the adult here. I am 17 you are 15, I can make my own choices!" I screamed as I looked over at him. I heard a loud beep as I looked up. Embry screamed my name and I looked up. A truck was coming right for us. I swerved and managed to manervuer out of the way alive. I pulled over and I took a deep breath, I could see Embry doing the same. I looked over at him with clenched teeth. "From now on, when I drive, you shush."

"You almost killed us! What has gotten into you." He yelled. I let my head fall back and I whimpered. I didn't know what was coming over me, but this isn't normal. I have never let anything affect me like this. Ever. I am always the cool and collected one. Never the irrational one. I felt Embry put a hand on my arm. I looked up and this time it was my brother, my best friend, not the missing father neither of us had. "Listen, Tal, maybe…we shouldn't tell anyone about this, until you figure out what really happened back there."

"That's a good idea." I sighed as I carefully pressed down on the gas pedal and the car went slowly forward. We drove in a comfortable silence to Jake's house. And when I pulled into the driveway I shut the car off and grabbed the bag full of cans and walked with Embry to the garage. I saw Quil and Jake sitting under the car trying to fix something. I left the sodas on the side and sat in one of the old metal chairs on the side. I could hear Billy inside talking to someone and I snuck out of the garage and walked through the front door. I saw Charlie, or Chief Swan, with Billy and Charlie's daughter Bella sitting in his cramped kitchen. They all looked up when I walked in and I smiled and waved. Charlie jumped up and gave me a big hug. I saw Bella staring at him like he had grown 3 heads. I walked over to Billy and hugged him gently.

"Hello, Charlie. It's nice to see you again." I said politely as I looked over at Bella and smiled brightly. I had always hung out with Bella when I real young, till I was about 14 when she stopped coming to Forks during the summer. I am about 3 months older than Bella. My birthday being June12th. We had defiantly been close, but when she stopped coming I depended more heavily on Embry because I didn't know many kids my own age. Bella had been like a sister I never had and I knew one day she would come back to Forks. I walked over and hugged her tightly and she smiled sincerely. I knew Bella is a junior this year along with me. Jake and Quil and Embry are sophomores.

"Hey, Tala, it's nice to see you again. How long has it been since we talked? Like 3 years?" She said as she hugged me tightly. This time it was Charlie looking at her weird. I had always known they had a hard time expressing their feelings but I had broken that barrier long ago. I was good with stuff like that. And ever since Bella left 3 summers ago I would go over to Charlie's about once a week to cook for him and make sure he was properly fed. But when Bella came back she took over my job and I didn't need to come anymore. Although I still dropped by when Bella is in school to say hi and see how he has been.

"Yea, just about." I sighed. I stepped back and leaned against the small counter across from the table. I could see Bella look uncomfortable as Charlie and Billy discussed Fishing and Harry Clearwater's fish fry. I just chuckled and pulled back over to the garage. She followed willingly but I pulled by her hand as I jogged over. She just laughed and followed behind. I threw open the door and everyone jumped and looked over. I saw Embry look over Bella and smirk. I gave him a disapproving look. I was surprised to say the least. Quil was always the more obvious one, always making passes. I could see that Jacob barely even looked at her as he starred at me, but I refused to meet his gaze.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan, she is Chief Swan's daughter." I said with a happy smile on my face. I could see Embry turn his head to me with the same look I gave him. I silently begged him to not to say anything about earlier before I figure it out myself. He sighed and shook Bella's hand, along with Quil and Jacob. Quil and Bella chatted on the side about random things as Embry pulled me aside to talk. Jacob was sitting in the driver side of the Rabbit as he cleaned the dust off. I could see him trying to strain to hear what we are talking about.

"Tala, What is going on with you? You could totally tell you were faking happy. Why is today eating at you so bad?" He asked as he kept a firm hand on my arm so I had to stay and answer. I sighed and I ran a shaky hand through my hair. I couldn't really say what is eating at me about it so bad. Is it Paul's creepy stare? The same stare he gives me at school? The freaky pull I felt for him? The need to be over with him, but having the weird pull to be here? The weird daydream I had about myself with Sam Uley, joining his cult? The weird warmth that thought gave me, of belonging? The real need to go with them so quickly that I was willing to leave my brother alone and forget my friends? I couldn't answer any of those questions, but I knew I couldn't tell him. Something about this felt way too private to tell even him. (Tala, like Nala from lion king, means wolf in Native American. Her full name is Tala Aiyana Call, which is Forever flowing; Eternal Blossom)

"Em, I can't even figure that out! I wish I could and I hate that this stupid little misshape is causing me to completely shut down! All I know is that this isn't something I am going to forget." I whisper/ yelled. I hated shutting Em out so quickly and so rudely and I could see he understood. That he had some stuff he didn't tell me, since all best friends do. He could see there was more to what I was saying, more to what I was admitting, but he took it, probably because he trusted me. I could see Jacob watching us now. He had a suspicious look on his face as he measured the hushed way we talked and angry expressions on our faces. Embry dropped his hand and just gave me a sad look as he gave me a sad hug and walked over to talk to Belle and Quil. Jacob motioned me over to sit with him. I sat quietly and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Something about this felt new to me. Although Jacob and I had always comforted each other. He pulled his arm around my waist and let me take deep breaths to relax. I could tell the others were completely oblivious to the little scene between us. Like we are in our own little bubble. Jacob had always had a schoolboy crush on me, and I had always felt flattered but I could never return it. And he had known that. But right now, I saw Jacob in a different light. Embry had always said he didn't want me with Jacob, which I had agreed. I didn't wanna seem like a cradle robber. Although I knew Embry would rather me with Jacob rather than Quil, who hadn't been subtle about his strange attraction for me. He made constant passes and constantly flirted, although I was the bigger person and had kindly told him he was too young.

Jacob was another story. He had always been shy, and never really tried to advance on me. He was easy, he understood I didn't want more than friendship. And he was still there and always let me just cry when I needed to. But right now. I saw Jacob different. He looked way more mature and he seemed too old for his age. I could see that he was content with letting me just sit next to him and relax after the constant questions Em put in my head. But it was all in the back of my head as I looked up at Jacob through my lashes. I could see the childlike sincere look on his face. I could subconsciously feel myself lean my head up and look down at his lips. I could see him look surprised. But I didn't pay attention. Even though I am 17 and he's 15, he's a good 4 inches taller than me.

I saw him lean down. We were only a second from touching when I heard Chief Swan's voice yell from the house calling for Bella. I looked down at my watch and gasped. It was already 6:30, we only have an hour before we need to be home. I jumped up and brushed the invisible dust off me. I saw Jake get a sour look as he glanced over in the direction of where he must think Chief Swan is in. I smiled sadly as I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where Embry, Quil, and Bella were all talking animatedly. Bella gave us each a hug and walked out of the garage door to where Charlie was waiting on the steps. I gave him a small wave as he gave me a happy smile and pulled Bella to the cruiser.

Quil and Embry started working under the hood as I watched silently from behind. Jake had moved over to the car to work underneath. I sat in the chair quietly and thought over today. Mostly Sam and Paul. I knew the weird warm feeling in my gut was because over what I had saw. Paul had always shot me side-glances even before he started acting all mysterious and freaky. I wasn't anything special in school. I have the same dark tan skin, the same dark brown almost black eyes. I have straight white teeth, nothing very special. I have a normal hourglass figure. But even before, he stole silent glances. Although I tried to act like I didn't notice. But when he came back, he dropped all of his friends, and started hanging out Jared, only Jared at school. Jared had taken a liking to Kim, a girl who was in my history class that was basically the only kid my age I got along with, other than Bella.

Kim had always secretly had a liking to Jared, although I didn't see why. He was a total muscle head and had no sense of kindness in him. He was what a normal school would call a jock, although I had always called him a joke. He offered no evidence of being boyfriend material, maybe just an easy score if you ask me. I had tried to tell Kim that, but she ignored me. Now, though, they were together and happy. And I couldn't be happier to be wrong. I didn't really hang out with Kim anymore, since she was way too busy with Jared.

But why had seeing Paul, now, affected me so much? Maybe seeing him so close, so easy to get to, made me feel the strange pull I had always felt get worse. I had never really wanted to see him, if anything I tried to avoid him as much as possible. But today I wanted to be with him, to hug him and kiss him like Kim does to Jared. I wanted to see Paul and not avoid him. But I had never felt this so bad before. The weird tingling feel I had always felt when I saw him was worse today. Maybe because I didn't deny it? I didn't avoid it? Will I ever figure this out? Who knows?

Will I ever be able to let this stupid little event that only I conjured up slip from my worries and forget it? Can I ever be myself again without the fear of being the woman I saw in my dream? Will I ever accept that that could be me, even in another universe, it was me? Can I change it? Can I change the future and prevent anyone else from seeing what I had seen, from having to experience whatever I saw and will have to see?


	2. Skank?

**A/N: Hello my loyal followers, Mandi here. Here's the second chapter of my story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I will hopefully update about once or twice a week. The more reviews, the quicker the update. Everyone I know I have changed a line or two in the story, please re-read. Thankyou.**

Chapter 2:

Only a little while after Chief Swan and Belle left I got a call from mom telling us that we needed to come home. When we arrived at home I parked the car in the garage and walked slowly into the house with Embry behind me. We walked into the front room to get to the kitchen, where mom was cooking dinner. Mom told us it would done in about 20 minutes, so I walked up to my room, which I was forced to share with Embry but he is still down stairs with mom, and sat heavily on my bed. First Sam and Paul and then Jake, my day was packed. I felt emotionally drained. I sighed as I pulled out an old mp3 and listened to _Find your love_ by _Drake._

The moment with Jake ran through my head again and again as the song played. I hadn't really felt anything other than friendship for him until. When I saw Sam and those…dreams went through my head, Jake seemed different in my head. I had known him and Quil since they were babies, and I had never seen them in any way other than two kids I had watched as babies and now two of my friends. I couldn't say they weren't handsome; you had to be blind not to see it. But they had always just seemed like …kids. Something in mey changed today.

I felt something toward Jake. I didn't why it changed so rapidly in one day, but I felt different today. To say I felt like a new person was an understatement. I felt like seeing Sam had changed my life. I knew something big was going to happen. I could feel it in every fiber in my being and I hated it. I didn't like the new me I saw. I didn't want to be that me. I want to stay how I am. I didn't want to be a new older me. I want to stay my semi adult self. One that has pretty good friends a great younger brother and a hard working mother.

Am I being a complete idiot? Will that even happen or was it just a sick fantasy my subconscious dragged out to freak me out? No, it couldn't be fake. I know it was real. It was so vivid. I know it is real, which scared me even more. I didn't want to think of it as me being crazy, but how would that explain me seeing something that is going to happen? Maybe a bad case of deja vu? Must be.

"Tal, come on, dinner." Embry said as he cracked the door open and looked in. He glanced at me and sighed. I pulled my earphones out and looked up at him. Embry defiantly was growing up. I could see the toned muscles through his long sleeved brown shirt and plain jeans. He had long hair pulled into a ponytail. I sighed as I sat up and scratched my head causing my head to go wild. I suddenly felt really sick and the thought of food made me feel worse. I looked up at him sadly.

"Eat without me, Em. I don't feel too good." I said as I turned over in my bed and I closed me eyes. Of course the second I closed them an image of Jake and Paul turned behind my lids. I heard Embry sighed and closed the door behind him as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He shook my leg gently to get my attention. I looked over at him and he seemed a little grateful.

"Listen, Tal, you can't let those jerks get to you. You can't let them screw with your mind. What is seriously messing with you so bad?" He asked seriously as he saw the look on my face. I didn't want to have to explain all the thoughts going through my head. I couldn't explain that I had seen myself with Sam as part of his gang and I hated it. I couldn't say that kid Paul creeped me out but I wanted to go over and just be around him, that there was a pull that was hard to resist. But with every fiber of my being I should resist and never think about going back. I knew there was something going on with those three, something dangerous and I know soon I am going to be apart of it, whether I liked it or not. "You know you can trust me."

"Em, it's not something I can talk to my little brother about." I muttered sadly. I could see, though, he wasn't going to give up without a fight. But I didn't feel like fighting. I silently got up and followed him downstairs to where our mother was just finished setting the table. She smiled and motioned us to sit and dig in. She made spaghetti and meatballs. Embry sat down quietly and grabbed his helping. I made no move to get any as I looked over at the window and I saw him grab my fork and grab a huge fork full and push it on my plate. He mouthed 'eat' as he stuck a small bite in his mouth. I sighed as I moved the food around on my plate and thought silently.

I heard mom cough and we both looked up at her. She seemed excited about something and I looked at her apprehensively. I could see she was itching to tell us something but I could tell Embry and I didn't want to know. Although as she watched me with happiness I could see it had something do with my plans for the next couple of months. I had been saving for my own place since my birthday is only months away and I needed to get a hop on rent. I looked at her straight in the eye I waited for her to admit what was driving her bonkers.

"Well, we all know how you are going to be leaving in 3 short months and I think I have found a perfect place for you. It's here in La Push, and it's cheap enough that you could probably stay here instead of getting a dorm at college." Mom said happily as Embry smiled easily. I knew he didn't want to move far away. " I know you have said you would like to find a place close to home for Embry so you two won't be to far and I have found a place here, in La Push. It is a two bedroom and all the utilities are included. Its perfect for college, since I know you said you were going to Seattle U. I booked an appointment for next week." She finished her little speech and I just nodded and smiled sadly. I muttered an 'okay, ill check it out' but other wise kept quiet. The room took on an awkward silence. I stood up quietly and said I wasn't feeling good and shoved my left overs in the fridge. I could hear Embry follow upstairs. I walked into the room quietly and laid down on my bed silently and tried to fall asleep.

"I can't believe your leaving in 3 months. Are you sure you can't stay here for senior year?" He asked sadly as he looked over at me from his bed. I turned over on my bed I looked at him fully. At this moment, my brother looked vulnerable and scared. I could see he was scared of how mom would be without me. She already hounds him about everything and I am always the one to stick up for him. She constantly compares him to me, mostly because I am older and I got into all the Ivey league schools I applied early too. Mom always said college was where my head had to be. I didn't agree. Neither did Embry. But he promised he would try and I promised him the second he decided, he could come live with me, but he wanted to still stay with mom.

"Believe me, I am going to miss you guys like crazy, but senior year I want to be on my own. I'll be 18, I need to be on my own." I said sadly as I starred at him with regret. I would defiantly miss my friends here, well just Quil, Jake, Kim, and Bella. My friends at school are strictly school friends, especially since…NO! I will not think of that now. I sighed as I sat up and crossed my legs. I motioned Embry over to me and he sat down next to me and laid his shoulder on my shoulder. I knew it would be hard for us to be apart for so long, since we depended so heavily on each other. But eventually we will have to do it.

"Tal, do you feel okay? You feel a little warm?" He asked as he felt my forehead. I did feel a little weird. But not sick. I sighed and shook my head. He could see the same thing was still bugging me and I turned my head. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want him to see me wasting my last days that should be spent happily then to worry about that stupid vision I had. I felt him sigh and get up. He ran his hand through his hair and he pulled at the roots. I could see this was bugging him like crazy. But I couldn't do anything. The way he was acting now made me realize he knew something was wrong with those guys. He knew something was up with them.

"I can't ask you to stop worrying about this, I know that now. But Tal, nothing is going to happen. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said honestly as he starred into my eyes and sighed. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. There was so much that Embry didn't know about me. There is so much I never told him. So much I never wanted to tell him, because it was way to personal. I wonder if I told him that he had broken that promise long ago when I had actually taken a chance with letting people in. But I had bigger fish to fry. I couldn't dwell on the past. I shook my head and turned to face the window. I couldn't face him.

"Embry, it's not that simple. You are too young to understand. And I am not going to ask you to understand. I won't burden you with everything now." I said seriously as I turned back to face him. I could see the gears turning in his head and I was afraid of what he really saw. He must be over thinking this situation way too much. But I didn't feel like saying anymore, and he got mad.

"Is this because of moving out? If you are that worried about it then I am sure mom will let you-." I cut him off.

"No Embry! Just stop! I can't tell you what is going on. It is not about moving out. I just- I want to tell you, Em, I really do, but I can't! I can't even figure out what is going on with me. It is like a switch was turned off. Nothing is right!" I said urgently as I felt the tears streaming down my face. He ran over and pulled me into his arms. My brother defiantly wasn't a softy, but when it came it me in pain, he would kill. I didn't know how I deserved someone so amazing as a brother. It still amazed me. I just wished he would find someone who deserved him.

"Listen, why don't you sleep. It is getting late. We'll talk in the morning." Embry muttered as he tucked me in and shut off the light. I heard him walk over to be bed and sigh.

The next morning I almost forgot about the previous day, except for the fact that my fever was still there, but I felt fine. I jumped up and ran to the closet. Since Embry and I share a room, mom gave us the room with the walk in closet, so we could change in peace. I looked out the window and almost squealed. The sun was shining bright and I quickly looked through my clothes. I pulled out a plaid bikini and a halter plaid and white dress to cover. I grabbed my favorite feather necklace and earnings that Jake had given to me for Christmas last year. I wore the woven bracelet that Embry had given me for my birthday and the hold blue stoned ring Quil had given me for my birthday last year. Along with a pair of brown heeled sandals (PRO)

"Embry, wake up, come on brother!" I ran over to Embry's bed and started jumping to wake him up. I looked at the clock. 10:30. Not that early. Embry groaned and swatted and tried to push me over. But I kept jumping and hitting him with a pillow. He laughed and shot up and pulled me to the ground. He seemed excited that I was up and not moping like yesterday. I don't know how my emotions changed so drastically but they did. I jumped up and dusted myself off. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and through them in a bag. I helped him up as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You better be down stairs in 5 minutes with a bathing suit on, or I come and get you." I said as I walked out of the room with the backpack securely on my back. I grabbed my phone and dialed Jake's number. I thought of how happy Embry had looked when I was happy. Today I am going to make sure I keep up my front, I will not mope. Embry is right. I can't fret about this so much when it could be part of my imagination. Absolutely nothing could be wrong with me I could have just wasted a whole day of my life. I sighed as I waited for the other line. Finally after 4 rings, Jake picked up.

"Hello?" He asked quietly. When I heard his voice, my heart jumped for some reason. I felt my pulse race and I felt my palms get clammy. I was usually never a shy or nervous person. I was the one who could walk up to a random stranger and say hi, but suddenly being around Jake made me want to be there with him. It felt like every part of my body was tingling and I fought to hide a smile. It took me a second to even my breath.

"Jake, it's Tala. I was wondering if you want to go to the beach with me…. and Quil and Embry of course." I added hastily so he didn't think it was a date. Although I didn't think that would be a bad thing. Embry might think so…so might Quil. And I defiantly didn't want to ruin all of our friendship. I heard him cough on the other line as he thought it over and I was left rambling in my head. Maybe I am going crazy, would explain what's going on with me lately.

"Of course I would love to go with you…and Embry and Quil." He said sadly at the last part. I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I could almost see the disappointment in his eyes. But I shrugged it off and promised myself to make it up to him when we got to the beach. I smiled to myself and I heard Embry walk down the stairs silently as he went over to the fridge. Typical boy. I giggled to myself.

"I'll meet you there in 10." I muttered before I hung up and ran over to Embry. I grabbed my car keys and made sure I had everything. I could hear Embry complain about it being too early. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked past him to the car.

The beach held more people than usual. Some where from Forks, since I could tell by their skin. I could see Jacob and Quil passing the football back and forth to each other as some of the Forks kids played around. I left my bag in the car and I pulled my heels off as I grabbed a towel and ran over. I could hear Embry yelling after me to wait up but I dropped my stuff off at a good place where the sun was shining and jumped onto Jacob's back. I could hear him ask who it was but I covered his eyes and waited for him to guess.

"Tala?" He asked as he spun around and I got really dizzy. I felt my arms loosen from his neck and I dropped to the ground. But before I could fully drop he grabbed me in his arms and spun me around. I giggled like a maniac as Quil watched in envy. I laughed as Embry ran over and tackled him to the ground. I heard Quil bark a laugh as they wrestled for the ball. I smiled up at Jake as he dropped me to my feet.

"Good guess, you get a kiss." I said happily as I kissed his cheek, but I stopped short when I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach and my lips start to tingle. I pulled back immediately and I took a step back. Jacob put a hand to where I had kissed his cheek and smiled as he watched me. I could see we both were inching closer, and we both wanted to test what we had just brought up, but I stopped. He is _15_; I'm _17_ this cannot go on. I cannot be that immature. I felt disgusted in myself as I actually inched closer to Jacob, while ignoring my own warnings. I looked up at him through my lashes and he tilted his head to the side as he leaned in only a little. I leaned up to reach his 3-inch taller form.

"Hey guys, come on, I'll be QB." I heard Quil shout as we both jumped back away from each other. Jacob smiled and ran over to them. I muttered I was going to pass and walk on the beach. Jacob offered to come, but Quil wouldn't hear of it. I just smiled and told him to have fun. I walked the beach slowly as I cherished the feeling of the sun beating on my bare skin. I let my light black hair to back, where it just reached my waist. It took me 13 years to grow this beautiful head of hair, but it did come with some challenges. It sucks to keep healthy. But I reveled in the feeling of the sun and the feeling of the wind as it hit my body. I didn't feel cold for once. I felt like my body turned into a raging fire.

I felt my forehead and Embry was right, it felt really warm. As did the rest of my body. I didn't know why suddenly I was getting sick, although my body really felt way too hot to be just sick, I felt like my brain would melt from the intensity of it. I sighed as I stopped at the edge of the water and felt the water hit my feet. It felt freezing, but yet completely refreshing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could hear everything around me. I could hear the guys playing football a couple hundred yards down. I could hear the sounds of the little kids giggling as they ran into the water. I could hear the parents yelling not to go to far. But I felt a sudden force hit me and knock me down. I landed straight on my butt and I looked up at see a boy my age, maybe a year older, with no shirt on completely soaked from running from the ocean.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you! Please let me help you up." He apologized, as he didn't wait for me to answer. He picked me up bridal style and hesitated a second too long before he put me gently on my feet. I smiled shyly up at him. He was defiantly cute; his hair color is a dark brown cut short. His eyes are hazel, but more green than brown. Their small and almond shaped. His skin was tanned, but not extremely dark. He has handsome and angular features and his lower lip is more full than his top. He is muscular and quite large. He smiled shyly at me and I smiled back. I stuck out my hand.

"Tala Call." I said surely as I shook his hand slowly. His hand was defiantly bigger than mine, but they seemed to fit like two puzzle pieces. He smiled slyly, defiantly a smile to make the girls swoon. His skin was rich and warm, but not as warm as mine. He seemed shocked at the temp of my hand and I took it back hesitantly. He smiled otherwise, not phased by the weird way my body was working lately.

"Danny Day. Nice to meet you." He said in a rich deep voice that made my heart stop. I couldn't say I have never seen a boy as attractive as him, my Jacob for example, but he was something I could sink my teeth into (total pin intended ;). He defiantly had a name to fit. His smile shined bright like the shining day sun and his eyes sparkled like the moon. "Sorry about running into you there, I didn't see you."

"Not a problem. No harm done." I said happily as I looked over my body and looked for any harm, but found none. I smiled. His eyes roamed my small form too long for normal and I hesitantly cleared my throat. He gave a sheepish grin and I smiled back, which I seemed to be doing a lot.

"Hey, my friends and I are throwing a party here, tonight. Like 8ish, right when the sun sets. Would you be interested in coming? It could be fun, dancing, a bomb fire, and a killer DJ." He finished with happy smile and I couldn't help but smirk. I thought it over for a minute and nodded. It was a good distraction from yesterday, and today was defiantly getting better by the minute. He smiled shyly as he muttered goodbye and kissed my cheek before running back to his friends. They watched with hunger, but I ignored them and walked back to where I could still hear the guys playing.

I saw Jacob watching me with sadness and admiration. He must have saw me with Danny. Although I had just me the kid, he made me giggle and feel like a teenager again. I was used to be being the adult and having to take care of Embry and my mom and myself. And after yesterday I knew I would never be able to get my teenage years back. I would never be able to goof around and just be a kid. I knew soon, I am going to have to be the adult all the time. But now, I realized I should be the kid I need to be. Even for a night. But when I talked to Danny, I felt like a giddy teenager again that was talking to a cute guy.

"Hey guys, you wanna go to a party tonight?" I asked as Quil and Embry ran over to Jacob and me. I could still feel the weird butterflies in my stomach as I watched Jacob. He watched me too, but my gaze was filled with confusion, his with pain. The guys seemed excited as they nodded enthusiastically and high fived each other. Jacob just nodded sadly as he walked over to me. I smiled up at him, and showed him that I did care, for some odd reason I couldn't figure out. I didn't know why it hurt so much to hurt Jacob, or why I was suddenly seeing him so different. But I am. After we made arrangements to meet at Jacob's house, they went back to playing football. I didn't recognize any of the Forks kids, but I found out their names are Lee, Ben, Connor, Tyler, and Erik.

I laid out my towel and I pulled my cover dress off to reveal my slim fitting bathing suit. It is plaid black and white. I turned to see all the boys watching me. I wiped my face to see if I had something on it, but it was clean and clear. I felt my tongue go over to my teeth, but they were clear. I looked down and realize that my bathing suit revealed a lot of skin. I didn't think it looked that bad. I smirked as Embry hit Quil and Jacob's shoulder. They went back to playing but I could see Quil and the boy Tyler stealing glances. Jacob ran over and grabbed my dress and shoved into my arms. I gave him a weird look.

"_Cover_. _Up_." He hissed. I gave him a dirty took and dropped the dress to the ground. I put a hand on my hip and gave him the best glare I could muster. I could wear the skimpiest clothes I want to. He is not my dad. I felt a sudden pain in my chest. My dad. Mom still hasn't told me who my dad is, although she has said he was in La Push right before we got here. If anyone could act like this it would be Billy. Jacob is like a kid to me, other than the past couple of days. I am almost a legal adult.

"You don't control me, Jake. It's just a bathing suit." I said seriously as I starred at his face. He glared as he grabbed my dress and shoved it at me again.

"Tal, I don't want guys looking at you for just your body. It makes you look like a skank. Cover up." He hissed back as he blocked the guy's view of me. I couldn't help but think of cute he looks when he is jealous. I still didn't make me any less mad. He called me a _skank_. I never knew Jake for someone like that. I had never heard him use such foul words. I gave him the best glare I could muster and dropped the dress again.

"Well then I am a skank." I spat at him before I went to the left and walked back to the water. Before he could stop me I dove in and swam as far as I could. I saw Jacob and Embry getting ready to come after me as the others played football. I just shot Jacob a dirk look and swam deep into the water. I thought being under the water for so long would make me need air, but I was under for a good 8 minutes before the lack of oxygen started to hurt. I swam up and took in a large lung full of air. I swam back to where Embry Quil and Jacob were packing up their stuff. I walked out of the water and suddenly Jacob ran over and pulled me into his arms.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean what I said. I just didn't want other guys looking at you like you were a piece of meat. I swear I didn-." I cut him off.

"Jake, it's fine. Let's just enjoy today." I said easily.


	3. Ready

Chapter 3:

The guys and I had stayed at the beach for a couple of hours before we all went home to get ready for tonight. I wore a pink plaid tube top button up shirt and a crochet tiered skirt. I had a gray cover up vest, but I decided against it. I wore black 3-inch pumps. For jewelry I wore a gold plated hammered bird cuff, rose on vine ring, 'I love you' envelope brooch, multicolored woven bracelet, black wrap bracelets, locking plate bracelet, Amethyst Pearl Pendant necklace, a blue and gold Greek ring, a silver ring with a bunch of flowery details on it, red and black silver enameled love ring,rhodium rose and gold plated ring, and '3' earrings. (Outfit on pro) My hair was braided and pushed over my right shoulder.

I walked down stairs quietly and waited for Embry. He came down stairs wearing a simple pair of jeans and white long sleeved shirt. I smiled at him and I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my belt. I followed him out the door and over to the car. The sun had just gone down and I could already hear people at the beach. I drove like a maniac to Jake's and once we knocked on the door, Jake jumped out with Quil following. Jake wore a gray V-neck that buttoned on the very top and a blue zip up that was unzipped and jeans that hung low on his hips. Quil wore the same as Embry but with a light blue shirt. I smiled to Billy who was wheeling himself back to the kitchen. I walked back to the car quietly, knowing that they were following.

Embry rode shotgun with Jake behind him and Quil behind me. I could feel Jake's gaze on my face the whole short ride there, but I ignored it. The beach was filled with people and the trees surrounding it were covered in twinkling lights. I could hear the DJ already spinning and I saw people jumping to the music. _Dynamite _by _Taio Cruz_ was blaring through the speakers. I saw the guys hesitate but I didn't wait up. I fought through the bodies on the dance floor and searched for Danny. He was easy to find as he stood on the DJ stage and looked on a laptop probably looking for music. He ran over when he saw me and smiled happily. He kissed my cheek when he approached and I felt a blush rise. Immediately we started to dance and out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry hitting on some girl on the side who looked his age. They were dancing effortlessly. Quil was doing more grinding than dancing, although I never took him for that person.

Jacob looked very uncomfortable as he sat alone on the other side. I saw some girls trying some way to make him dance, but he refused. I saw him look over at Danny and me and I could see he didn't like. After a minute or two a girl asked Danny to dance and he muttered he would see me later. I looked around for someone to dance with and ran over to Jacob and pulled him to the dance floor. _Promise_ by _Simple Plan_ started on the speakers and I pulled him to the center of everyone. I started jumping to the music and almost had to force him to dance. After a few minutes he started to loosen up and he wasn't hesitant anymore.

_Hot Mess_ by _Cobra Starship_ blared through the speakers and I saw Jacob chuckle a little. The bodies around us rocked and swayed along with us. Suddenly the air was sent into frenzy as strobe lights went off. I was stunned completely on how in such a short time, the quaint little LA Push beach was turned into a rocking dance club were everyone was enjoying themselves and little loose. I had to give it to Danny and his friends, they knew how to throw an awesome party. I saw that Jake agreed with me as he danced and let loose more than I had ever seen him. I wound my arms around his neck and we rocked together.

"I think I will go find Quil and Embry and take a quick break. Do you wanna come?" Jacob asked as he screamed over the loud music. I shook my head and smile, motioning I would fine till then. He smiled and walked over to where I assumed Quil was. I looked over to the edge of the party where I felt eyes burning a whole in my back. I saw Jared and Paul standing they're looking uncomfortable, or at least Paul did. I noticed Kim dancing with Jared now, although I didn't see her at first. Paul was watching me intently and I watched in fear as he walked over to me.

"Wanna dance?" He asked with a smirk. I nodded weakly and I saw him actually smile. _Good girls go Bad_ by _Cobra Starship_ was put on and I felt myself smile. The song was such an irony right now. The sudden pull I had felt yesterday only intensified as I stood so close to Paul, sometimes touching as we moved in sync to the music. Past everything that creeped me out about this kid, he was defiantly a good dancer, which was a plus. I could see he was nervous; although I knew when it came to girls he was experienced. Lucky for me, I had had _some_ practice with this, so I wasn't as bad as I would have been with a _total_ stranger.

The strobe lights continued as lazar lights of all different colors shot from the little lamps on the metal frame that covered the DJ stand. Our movements seemed like slow motion although they were high paced and rushed. I could feel his gaze on me the whole time we danced, but I refused to look at him. And when I finally did, I couldn't look away. It was like a rubber band had snapped and I could see something different in his face. He seemed..._scared._ As if he is scared I will disappear.

In that instant, I was scared that _he_ would disappear. Something about him tonight made me realize what I had been missing. It seemed like nothing could split us apart as we now stood completely still on the dance floor, just watching each other. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. I didn't care that I had to take care of

Embry all the time, I didn't care that I shouldn't have feelings for the mysterious creepy gorgeous man in front of me. I didn't care that I felt a freaky pull for him while I also a sudden freaky pull for the boy I had grown up with since I was two and he was born.

"Paul, man, come on we need to go!" Jared shouted as he ran over and gripped his shoulder. I looked frantically at Paul, screaming with my eyes not to go. I could see the pain it caused him to leave, and how he was deliberating in his head. The first night I had actually felt something for him, more than just the stupid pull, he leaves. Typical Paul. I just sighed as I shook my head and took off in the guy's direction. I could hear Paul yelling after me, but I ignored it. I should have known the connection we felt was nothing to him.

"Are you okay? What did that jerk do to you?" Embry shouted as he pulled me into his arms. I just took a deep breath and looked up at him. I saw Paul give me a sad look before he ran into the woods with Jared. I felt someone hit my shoulder and I saw Jake watching me with pain and concern. Immediately I felt what I always felt around Jake recently.

"He didn't do anything. He had to leave." I said sadly as I looked sweetly at the boys. They could tell I was gonna ask one to dance. I thought over whom. I wasn't going to ask Embry, obviously. I could see Jake was itchy to talk to me; I turned to Quil and Jake both. Quil winked, as he looked me up and down. I surprised a gag. He smiled and grabbed my hand and brought me to the dance floor. I was surprised to say the least. Quil is a really good dance. I smiled genuinely and I let my body move to the rhythm of the song playing, _if I had you _by _Adam Lambert_.

"_The flashing of the lights it might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah the flashing and the stage, it might get me high But it don't mean a thing tonight._" _Adam Lambert_ sang through the speakers. Quil was defiantly easy to dance with, I couldn't lie. I smiled at him as we moved in sync, it was like we were one. But I could say I didn't feel anything I did like when I was with Jake, or even with Paul. It was fun, though. I felt like a young teenager again.

The lights came on again, just like with Paul. I could see Jake and Embry watching us like we were crazy. The strobes lights were bright and fun to dance with. Embry and Jake smiled as they walked over, remembering that this is a party, and they needed to get into it. _Fever_ by_ Adam Lambert_ blared and I smiled like crazy. La Push should do this more often.

The lyrics were funny and I could see the boys face turn red under their very dark russet skin and I laughed. Quil and Embry said they would be right back and I could see they went off to find a bunch of girls and Jake watched me with curiosity. I pulled him over and forced him to dance. I don't know why, but I didn't feel awkward with Jake as much as I did Quil as we danced close together. He smiled at me as he tried to follow the beat and not make a fool of himself. I just smiled and kissed his cheek at the attempt.

I almost gasped when we made eye contact and I could see deep longing in them. I couldn't look away and I scared myself as he leaned in and I leaned in too. I didn't pull back, which I should have as he slowly brought his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet at first. I could tell he was waiting for me to pull back, but I didn't. My hands weaved their way into his long soft hair that I always loved. His hair was half pulled back and I could feel the elastic band.

His hand was on the small of my back and I could feel him keep me securely in his grasp. I deepened the kiss, trying to get as close to him as I possibly could. My head felt very light as I realized what was going on, or at least what was going on with me. I actually _like_ Jacob Black. I had always seen him as the little kid I had to baby-sit when I was preteen and now I actually like him, maybe even love. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of my head, and the picture of me and Paul dancing made me freeze. I pulled back from Jacob, kissing him lightly on the lips and smiled. He grinned like an idiot and I laughed.

"You don't know how long I waited to do that." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine and starred in my eyes. I could feel the same weird tingling feeling when I starred into Paul's eyes and I could feel the butterflies erupt in my stomach. I shivered in delight at this feeling. I smiled up at Jake and kissed him lightly. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and had my arms around his neck. _What I want_ by _Daughtry_ was playing in the backround I smiled. Everything that had happened yesterday was out of my mind.

I like Jacob, that's all I could think of. I never thought I would ever love someone so young, someone I had practically raised. Someone I had helped Billy with for years after Sarah died. And yet here I stand dancing and kissing the one person I always thought would be just a kid to me. I knew that we would wait before we actually got serious; I mean I am 17, and he is 15. It wouldn't be right for someone my age to be with someone his age. And oh god if mom found out she would kill me!

How could I ever make this work? Most people would say that there really isn't a difference between our ages. Two year, big difference right? Well people on the res are narrow headed fools. They believe the man should be only slightly older and should protect the woman. And if they found out I was dating someone so young, almost a baby, I would be shunned. Would I be willing to loose the respect of the people who were family since I was 2? Would Jake be willing to? I knew it would a long shot. Was I willing to put him through that?

What would Embry think? I could see his disappointed look in my head as he met Jake as my 'boyfriend.' It was sad to think of my brother being disappointed in me. I love Embry, I really do. He is my best friend and he always will be. He has always been here since he was able to talk. I had only been 8 when I found out that my dad was never going to come and see me, I was 10 when my mom told me that I was a mistake. I was 13 when I found out that Embry and I had different dads. Embry had come home from school to find his big sister crying in a small little ball in the corner. He had assured me he would never leave and he would always be my brother.

I heard Embry yelling my name and I immediately jumped back from Jake. I could see he was hurt but understood as we walked over to where Embry and Quil were sitting, along with two girls. Embry mumbled something about him and Quil going with the two girls and they would drive him home. I only nodded numbly and asked Jake if he wanted to leave. He mumbled a low yes and we took off to the car as Embry and Quil stayed and flirted with the two girls as they walked over to a small rusty old Chevy.

Jake sat quickly in the passenger seat and I got behind the wheel and drove slowly to his house. I could feel Jake's gaze on my face but I couldn't meet it. I kept my eyes on the road. I tried to think of a game plan. We could just tell the truth and say to hell to everyone else. We could just ignore each other and stay friend. Or we can sneak around. Suddenly the last one seemed way too good. I could never ask Jake to do that, though. Although I knew he would be all too willing.

"Pull over here." Jake said as we had just started past the third beach. I pulled onto the pavement behind a bunch of trees and he forced me to look over at him. I could see my silence was bothering him. I instantly felt guilty as I stared into his pain-ridden eyes. I frowned at him. His face was so close to mine I instantly wanted to just force his warm and inviting lips back to mine like we had on the dance floor. The memory of it only made me want him more. It had been 2 years since I had been in any kind of sexual relationship with a guy and I could only feel the effects of years without male contact now. "What is wrong with you?"

"Jake, if we get together, you know everyone would look down on us. It wouldn't be easy and a lot of people would shun us. It isn't good for me to be some much older than you. You know how people are here and-" He cut me off by raising his eye brown. I frowned and groaned. He put a reassuring hand on my knee and kissed my cheek. I sighed.

"So we sneak around. What people don't know won't hurt them." He smiled and I felt instantly better. He brought his lips to mine just like on the dance floor and I felt the need for more contact. As if he could read my mind he removed the sweatshirt he had been wearing and threw it in the back. I removed my heels and got onto his lap. I could feel him trying to get in a better position so we moved to the back. He hovered over me, still wearing his clothes much to my disappointment. I forced his mouth back to mine and I removed the shirt he had been wearing.

My mind was racing it was hard to think straight as he hovered over me in a daze. He looked so ready and willing but I only just realized that he is 15, he is not ready for this. He barely interacted with girls except for me. How could he know if he was ready to give up such a precious part of him, something you can never get back? I know I have regretted giving myself out so easily.

"Jake wait, are you're sure you're ready for this? It's a big decision and I want you to be ready and to be _sure_ your are willing to do this before you do it. I don't want you to regret this." I asked hurriedly as he kissed my neck. It was hard to concentrate on talking when he was having this effect on me. My body was on fire and I could feel my pulse racing. He pulled back and looked me straight in the eye.

"I am sure about you. I want to do this. With you. Now." He said surely. I could see he was serious. If he wanted to do this, then I will let him. But I couldn't describe the nagging feeling in the back of my head. I ignored my better judgment.


	4. Wow

Chapter 4:

I woke up to the sound of heavy rain on the window. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. I almost gasped when I saw what I had done last night. There lied Jake, laying beneath me, completely naked. I looked down at myself and my eyes widened. My clothes were all over the car and everything that had happened played in my mind. Embry and Quil had gone off with friends and I been driving Jake home when he told me to pull over. We agreed we would sneak around with each other and he had kissed me…we started removing clothes and Jake had said he was ready. I had grabbed my purse to find a…wow. Jake and I had…and he had _wanted_ to…

I looked Jake over and realized I had been wrong about him. I always thought he was just a young, naive 15-year-old boy who didn't know a thing about girls. And as I skimmed over his body that was laying beneath me, I realized he is defiantly **not** a boy, he is a man. He knew exactly what he was doing and I only just thought to wonder if that had been his first or not. I desperately hoped it was, but I knew it defiantly wasn't mine. I had been 13 when my 'boyfriend' had convinced me to do…well this. The next month he dumped me.

Although somehow, I couldn't find any unpleasant memories from last night, like I had the first time. I hadn't compared Jake to him because he wasn't. Jake had cared, and I knew that's why I had so easily given in to my hormones. I wanted Jake to see that I do like him, and I wanted him to have a part of me. I sighed as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and smiled as Jake gave a little groan and tried to cover his face from the noise. I just giggled and looked over at the dash. The clock said 5:32 A.M. An hour of sleep, no wonder I was so tired.

I gave Jake a kiss on the lips and I could see his lips turn up and smirk. His eyes opened slowly as he took in both of us. He didn't look ashamed, or regretful, actually he looked…happy? Well I wasn't planning on that reaction. He tried to stretch in the little room this car provided when it had all of Embry's stuff in it. Jake wrapped his arms around my bare waist and kissed my lips again. I smiled and layed my head on his chest. I knew Billy would be worried sick about his son. I sighed and tried to sit up and put on the little amount of clothing I could find.

Jake did the same, and within a couple of minutes we were both sitting in our clothes from last night. We sat in a comfortable silence and we layed back on the small seat. I cuddled into his side and breathed in his homey scent. I smiled up at him and only then thought of how our parents were probably worrying about us. I sighed and sat up pulling Jake with me. I gave him one last kiss before we pulled ourselves into the front seats. I grabbed the keys from the back and started driving.

"You don't…_regret_ last night, do you?" I asked quietly as I chewed on my lip and kept my eyes forward on the road. I could hear him chuckle and I looked over at him questioningly. He just smirked and shook his head. I saw there was something to the way he was just laughing, something he was nervous about. I could see he was dreading telling me.

"I could never regret it. I have loved you since I was 6. And since I was 13 I was determined to make you my first… Do _you_ regret it?" He asked quietly back. I was his first. Well that defiantly made me feel special. I watched him in awe from the sweet words he told me and it made me glad I realized I loved Jake before I let Paul play with my head.

"Never." I answered back as I kissed him on the cheek and layed a reassuring hand on his knee. I could see him relax from the contact and it made me relax too. Jake didn't regret our time together. He didn't regret giving himself to me. I smiled and I felt a warmth in the pit of my stomach. Had the one person I had always been looking for been right in front of me? I couldn't believe I had been so blind.

"So does this mean you are my girlfriend?" He asked nervously as he starred out the windshield. I smiled. That defiantly didn't sound bad. Would that mean it should be kept between me and him? For now, I would say yes. Or should we say to hell to everyone and just come out together, tell everyone we love each other and we won't change that. Love? How come that label seemed so right?

"It does." I said surely as we pulled into the driveway to his small little red house. I knew the second we both got home, sleep was where we both would be. After a long and…tiring night we both needed to sleep and get our energy back. Plus it is only 5:30 in the morning, with only an hour of sleep I am surprised both of us are still awake.

"I'll call you later." He said happily as he leaned in and gave me a soft and loving kiss. I smiled and nodded as I waited for him to shut the door to his small little house before I drove away. I had always gone to Billy's to get away from mom or when Jake needed help with something. When Jake's sisters left a year ago I was left to help Jake with his homework and stuff like that.

I got to the house quickly, and I went straight to my room. I couldn't keep the grin off my face and I felt like I had just won a million dollars. When I walked into the room, Embry was asleep on his bed, his loud snores echoing in the room. I sat quietly on my bed and sighed, and as if Embry had super hearing he jumped up and looked around. I waved sheepishly and started grabbing clothes to change into.

"Where have you been? I thought you were just driving Jake home?" Embry demanded as he jumped up and followed me into the closet. I sighed and changed into a pair of cotton sweats and a loose tank top that ended just above my belly button. I could see Embry sinking my every move, and I knew being kinda sore from last night wasn't a good thing because he could probably tell.

"I did drive him home…" I trailed off. I had driven him home, it just wasn't last night, and it was this morning, more like 5 minutes ago. I wondered if Billy was worried. I am sure he was because of his only son coming in at god knows when. I walked out slowly and I could see the gears turning in his head. I knew Embry couldn't comprehend the physical attraction between me and Jake, the way his arms fit perfectly around me, and the way our hands matched up like two puzzle pieces. The way he would tighten his grip on my waist when I said his name…

Embry had told me every aspect of his sex life constantly. If he had a problem with a girl he would come to me. The farthest he had gone so far was making out and feeling up. He was always scared of girls as a kid. But Embry could never understand that I had developed early and I had already done everything possible. That's what 8th graders get for dating seniors.

I had never even begun to tell Embry anything that had happened with any of boyfriends or even my flings because that was way too weird, plus there wasn't much to tell. His name had been Shawn and he was 18, I was 13. He had shameless flirted for months when he finally came out and asked me. Of course, I had gotten a good rep for dating older. And when it started getting around that we had been sleeping together, he dumped me and claimed he barely knew me. It had hurt majorly. How would you feel when the one person you thought liked you dumps you because he was ashamed of you?

He had never been good to me, though I thought he was the best thing that had happened to me for a while. But I didn't know until after that he was a horrible person. He had gotten me pregnant twice, made me have 3 pregnancy scares, and 2 miscarriages. He hadn't supported me in any of my decision and now I could think back and be happy he dumped me. He hadn't been very good either, though it doesn't take much to get pregnant. Just one night of unprotected sex and a guy who can function, oh and of course a girl who had only been to health one year and had only been having monthly cycles for 2 years. I hadn't known we could actually make a baby.

Jake is 15, yet he knew more about sex than even Shawn, who had had it countless times, when I had been Jake's first. If Embry found out, I didn't know what he would do. All I knew was that he couldn't find out. I could see though, I had already said too much. I could see his jaw tighten as he synced me. I knew what he saw. I was sure my forehead was shiny from sweat, my clothes had been wrinkled and out of place, my head was messed up. I was probably glowing and kept a stupid grin on my face, and you could tell I was sore from something.

"You slept with him!" Embry roared. I could see he hated it, anytime I was with a guy he hated it. Although I understood this. Jake is his best friend, and I was his older sister. Regardless of me being friends with Jake and Quil too, it was a horrible thing for me to do. And since I had told him countless times that I had no feelings for Jake, he probably thought I was playing with his head. But that only made me mad, of course I love Jake! Although I had only realized it two days ago. Wow, two days. It didn't seem that long ago, maybe an hour. I could feel my body start to shake. "You used him!"

"I did not use him! I really like Jake! Actually I love him! I would never do that to him!" I yelled/whispered back. I felt a shot of pain go through my body with a flash of heat. My limbs quivered and I felt obnoxiously hot. I gave Embry a death stare as he was putting me through this much pain. How dare he!

"Just a week ago you told me you hated that he had a crush on you. Now all of a sudden your taking his virginity and now you love him? God damnit, Tala, how could you take his innocence and give him yours if you don't even like him! I know Paul-" I cut him off. How dare he talk about Paul! How could he bring that up! I could feel my body go through more pain.

"Don't you dare talk about Paul! You don't know anything about him! And I didn't give him my virginity, I haven't been the innocent little girl you knew since I was 13! Jake wanted too, and so did I! It's none of your business who I sleep with!" I yelled back and I couldn't help it. I ran. I ran down the stairs completely forgetting shoes and a coat and ran into the woods. I could hear Embry yelling after me but I couldn't help myself.

I couldn't feel my logical sense anymore and everything seemed crazy. I wasn't even thinking as I ran through the woods with my clothes from last night still clinging to me as the rain whipped by me. The intense pain had stopped and everything was moving past me in a blur. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't actually recognize any real place until I got to the back of Jake's house. I sighed as I walked over to his back porch, which led to his bedroom door. I knocked on the small little door and it flew back. He looked at me sadly and threw me into his arms.

I smiled at him sadly in return and he pushed me toward the bathroom with a towel. I sighed and kissed him on the cheek before stepping into the freezing bathroom. I stripped down quickly and only stayed in the shower long enough to get clean. I jumped out and squealed, the room making my skin turn into Goosebumps. I grabbed the towel and ran back into Jake's room. I had stayed here so many times that I kept a small cluster of clothes in his draw. I pulled out an old pair of skintight skinny jeans and a gray sweater. When I walked in Jake was sitting on his bed with his head back falling asleep. I walked in quietly and snuggled up in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around me and layed his cheek on my head. I could feel his heart beating and it was in time with mine. I sighed. This had only happened once before when Embry and I had fought so bad that I jumped from the second floor window and took off to Jake's. Billy let me a stay a couple of days until Embry and I had sorted everything out, but it was hard. I was 15 and young, and Embry was 13, he didn't understand.

I didn't want to be the goody goody kid that everyone wanted me to be. I wanted to be wild and crazy and sexy and an adult. So I had snuck in one of my boyfriends when Embry was at his friends. He walked in the next morning to find us both in my bed, half exposed. Embry had gotten so mad at me that I couldn't deal with it, so I took off to Jake's. Of course, now it defiantly meant more. Jake is my boyfriend, the one person I had actually felt butterflies for. I didn't want to just sneak him in, I wanted to have a relationship with him. Although, last night was amazing.

"Embry got mad because I never showed and he figured out that we slept together. He doesn't understand how I feel about you, now. I love you, and he can't see it. Embry had always had this image of me, of being the good girl who was going to wait till marriage and have a big family and be a stay at home mom. He didn't…he didn't _know_ that I had been way beyond that point. So he flipped and he started talking about-" I couldn't tell Jake that Embry had talked about Paul and it hurt. I couldn't tell him I had actually felt something with him. It wouldn't be right. "…stuff."

"Well, I know that you love me. That's all that matters." He said as he layed a chaste kiss on my forehead. Even the one little thing meant the world to me. I smiled up at him. I thought of a great thought then. I jumped up, pulling him with me. I noticed that he had changed into a pair of jeans and brown pull over. I smiled as I threw his shoes to him and threw mine on. The heels weren't really a good idea for today, but I didn't care.

"Where are we going?" He asked as I ran out the door and started running to the road. I slowed when I saw the cliffs up ahead. I had always loved to walk around the cliffs and I remembered one thing from when I was kid. I completely ignored his question and continued to run up the cliff. I slowed down when I saw Jake slowing down and I grabbed his hand. Our hands fit perfectly and it almost made me cry. I had always wanted someone special, and now I found him. I could tell there was something deeper between Jake and I.

When we were about half way I felt an intent gaze on me I turned and saw Paul and Sam on the small cliff at the edge. I could see they were watching me and Jake and I immediately shied and I snuggled into Jake's side. I could feel their sharp gazes on us and I almost cringed, but I knew Jake wouldn't even notice them there. I didn't like the stare they were giving us. We moved higher on the mountain until we got onto the other side at the top. I smiled. The air was fresh as the morning sun was just coming up. I breathed and sighed.

"Jacob, do you remember the first time you had told me you loved me?" I asked hesitantly, hoping he could remember the one part of my favorite memory. I could see every detail of that day in my head, but I waited for him.

"Yes, you kissed my cheek, and said it was the sweetest thing you had ever heard. You said 'I'm too old for you. I have never liked cougars.' I had asked dad for days what it was." He smiled as he put his palm to the cheek I had kissed. I smiled at him. He did remember! I didn't know why I had wanted to show him some insignificant detail from the past.

"This exact spot is where you told me. You were 11. I was 13. I remember that day like yesterday, and the past couple of days I have thought about it nonstop. That was my favorite day, Jacob. And I thought since I had told you that I loved you today, I wanted to do it here, to make it fair." I explained as I stepped closer. I didn't know why, but I was nervous. I was actually nervous. I could feel the wind on my face as I stood in front of him.

"I love you, Jacob Black." He kissed my cheek.

General point of view:

Sam and Paul stood on the mountaintop, deciding to jump or not. It wasn't uncommon for them to come up here and cliff dive. It was the only thing that could pump a little energy into their viens other than hunting vampires. Paul was angry that he had to leave his imprint last name, his one true reason for existing, because of Sam. He had finally gotten close to her and Sam makes him leave. He couldn't get out of his head the image of her last night. She was gorgeous. He hadn't liked the way Jacob had looked at her, as if he owned her, or that he loved her. No one loves her like he did.

Sam understood that she was his imprint and he wanted time with her, but he also knew she was going to be a powerful wolf. He had heard her mind a couple of days ago from the street. Her mind voice had already been powerful in his head, and he knew any day she was going to change. He knew she was going to be powerful and strong, and an alpha. She could over throw him, and he knew she was already wounded from past experiences. He knew of what her mom was keeping from her. The stories of her father.

The identity of her father. Her father knew she was his, and that she didn't know that it was he. She had desperately wanted to know who he was, but her father had promised to her mother to keep it a secret. She was actually already close with him, believe it or not. She looked at him with a fatherly love that she didn't realize. She was his true child, though Embry was the spawn of another. Sam hated keeping something so important from a new wolf, which was due to change today. He knew she would hate him when she changed that he knew. He also knew, she was the alpha they had been waiting for.

Although her father's people were not alpha's, her mothers was. Her mother's people were strong lined alphas of all blood. In all the history there had been word of one true alpha that would live on forever and be the rightful pack leader. Everyone thought it was young Jacob Black, though he had not changed yet, but when Sam had heard her voice in his head, he knew it was she. She had already seen herself changed. She saw Sam in her head, a vision of the future that only one had ever been gifted with.

She had seen herself changed, and she would see all the new wolves change, again only one alpha had been gifted with that trait. Although she was not full Quiliete, she is half, and half Mahak. Her blood was twined with ancient power that had been stored and taken away from each alpha as they went on with their life. It was waiting to be awakened, and only she could awaken it. Her blood entitled her to the power, and it was said that she who had the second alpha for a mate was she who was to be changed. And as Sam watched her run up the mountain with the awaiting beta, Jacob Black, he saw her as the new power to be held.

Only she was the wolf that would pass on the gene of the spirit wolfs, spirit warriors, to her children as she still phased as her spirit wolf. She was the one who could be with child as she stayed in her true form. She was the only one who could watch over her children, all the wolf's who are her children, and still be her spirit warrior. She would be the one to give birth to the high power of which she and her mate conceive.

Paul watched with anger as his imprint walked with her new mate, and he hated it. He wanted to kill the poor boy. Tala turned quickly, sensing her other half's gaze and immediately shied into Jacob's protective embrace. She didn't like that she was hurting Paul, but she loved Jake, and Paul had hurt her. She hated the way they looked at her, as she was some kind of hero, like she was going to hurt everyone around her. Their gazed were conflicting, some with live, and the other with hate, but not to her.

Paul didn't want to hurt his imprint, but he wanted her, and she wanted him, so why Jacob? Why isn't it Paul she was enjoying her day with? Why is it he? Why? 


	5. Spirits

**A/N: Thankyou to all my followers, this story is very fun to write. I am very sorry that I am moving so fast in this story, don't worry there is much more action coming ahead. Please review! The more reviews the quicker review!**

**Chapter 5: **

_The Day Hell Freezes Over_

Tala's Point of View

It was almost midnight before I got home with Jake. We had spent the whole day on the cliffs just talking, listening to each other, comforting each other, and learning about each other. I was surprised by how much I didn't know about him. I thought I had known everything about him, but I had learned a lot today. His fear is loosing his father. His passion is fixing cars. His favorite food is Harry Clearwater's fish fry. His dream is to grow up as a family guy and own his own shop. His favorite color was a deep russet red/brown. He loves chocolate. And that isn't even half of it.

I had dropped Jake off and I walked slowly to the front door. I wondered how mad Embry was going to be with me after what I did. I already knew he was going to be furious about the whole Jake and I being together thing. He was protective over me, but he knew I hadn't had feelings for Jake, and now I do. I wondered if he would be able to understand that so easily? Probably not. Embry could be really hard headed when he wanted to be.

I took a deep breath and walked through the front door. I had left my clothes at Jake's house and it didn't look good walking in with different clothes on. I could hear mom in her room asleep, which was weird because I was nowhere near her. I banged at my ear and I could see still hear her. I could actually hear _everything_.

I could tell Embry was waiting up for me in our room. I sighed as I walked up and opened the door. I could tell he was angry because he was unusually quiet when I walked in. He looked up at me and he seemed to fume visibly. I didn't like what Embry was becoming, I could see he is always angry, and I didn't like it. I wanted my Embry back, the younger brother who wanted advice on girls and how to ace tests and finish his homework, not the Embry who tried to be my father. Although I was used to being his maturnal figure since our mother was hopeless, it is different. Embry is my younger brother, not my father. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart at the mention of my father. Mostly because I don't have one.

"Where were you? Do you know how worried I was? I have been looking for you all night!" He shouted at me as he jumped up and pointed a finger at me. I could feel myself physically fume. How dare he! I am not a child. I heard a growl escape my lips and I was taken back. Did I just growl? I think I did. I ignored my thoughts and focused on the anger I felt towards Embry. I could feel my anger from this morning building and I could feel the familiar burning in my bones that had happened last night. Embry walked over and put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a weird look.

"Tal…you're burning up…Are you okay? How do you feel?" His gaze softened and grew frantic; his words took on a double meaning. I couldn't answer him. I didn't feel like myself, I felt weird. Everything around me was spinning and I couldn't pinpoint where I was. I could hear loud shouts in my head and I felt like I was being thrown into a fire. I was sure I was just ash standing as the tremors shook my body and I was hot, very very hot.

I felt my skin crawl and it felt like I was being ripped apart. I heard a loud shout in my head as I ran through the open window the ground below. I ran into the surrounding forest and I let out a loud strangled cry. I could feel my bones breaking, morphing into something so unfamiliar that it hurt. I could hear my bones breaking and re growing in a new form. I felt my head pounding and I clutched it in my hands. _I'm still human, thank god, I am still alive_. I could see swirls going around my body and I was sure I was seeing things. I could see weird transparent people walking around me.

They shimmered and laughed like they were high on life, their bodies easily see through and their words were spoken in the air in a shimmering mist. I could feel the heat of my body and the freezing cold of theirs. I could feel their love and pride as I was burning alive and my body was turning into something I didn't known, _I_ am turning into something _no one_ knows. I watched as the spirits of people danced around me and spoke to me in a sort of free way, like they were getting out of lockdown after 50 years.

A man danced towards me, and I cried out as his transparent hand came in contact with my cheek and I actually felt the coldness of his touch. He was old, but yet completely ageless. His face was smooth, but had wrinkles from age and wisdom; his eyes were bright with joy, but tight with worry. His face was familiar, maybe it was the shape of his nose or the raise of his eyebrows, I knew this man. But I could see it, this was Billy Black, but only different. He was filled with the knowledge only a man of age could possess, and the way he presented himself was that of an alpha. I knew this man, Ephraim Black.

"_Daughter of power, we welcome you to your destiny. We shower you with our love and our pride; we give you the power through your blood that we gave up to pursue lives. You are our destined child. You will live on forever to watch over our children. I give you the gift of power, the power that all of the last spirit warriors gave up. You are our destined alpha." _The old Ephraim said as danced around me and welcomed others to come.

A woman came this time, a woman I had heard about and the only reason I knew whom it was was because of the reorganization of my soul to hers. I knew her because my soul knows her. I had seen her well before I was born and now I saw her again; only her spirit was whom I was seeing. She smiled at me, her being the Third Wife. No one had ever known her name back then, I had never asked, because my spirit didn't. I knew now, my spirit was connected to these people. Third wife came over to me and smiled as her hand took Ephraim's place.

"_Daughter of bravery, we welcome you to your destiny. We shower you with our love and pride; I give you the bravery I surrendered when I sacrificed myself for my family. You are our destined child. You will live on forever to watch over the ones you love. I give you the gift of bravery, the bravery to save the ones you love and the ones whom you have to save. You are our destined alpha." _The Third Wife said as she danced around me with Ephraim.

A new man came, and this one I knew immediately without having to use my soul for guidance. This man is Taha Aki, the husband of the Third Wife. This man had fought the vampire woman who had come into our reservation; he had stopped changing into his spirit warrior and had fought her human. I looked up to the man in front of me and this time he did a bow and kneeled in front of my clutched in body. He put a powerful hand on my shoulder and this time his skin was blazing hot. This man, though, looked at me with a stern love and the gift of age was all over his face, he was old, but he didn't care. He wanted to save his people and that is what he had done. This man was something I couldn't describe and I was worried I would disappoint him with whatever gifts they had given me.

"_Daughter of strength, we welcome you to your destiny. We shower you with our love and pride. I give you the strength that all the spirit warriors and I had given up to pursue our lives. The strength we surrendered when we passed on. You are our destined child. You will live on forever to watch over the changing spirits. I give you the gift of strength, the strength to know the right choices and the strength to defeat any threats that may come. You are our destined alpha."_ Taha Aki said as his spirit moved away from me and joined in on the dance the others were performing.

This time, a younger man came. A man maybe 21 who had still been a spirit warrior when he passed, I could see it. This man, who looked so much like Taha Aki, is Taka Wi. He walked with grace and power that the others didn't have; he had no show of age or wisdom in his hard angry features. His gaze only softened when he saw me and I knew something was different with him. He watched me with a different love than the others had, and I could feel a piece of my soul cry out to him. He didn't caress my cheek like the others, he pulled me into his arms, and I could feel the heat of his touch and the smoothness of his skin. I could feel the power he had had when he was alive, and I felt the powerful aura around him, it was almost glowing.

"_Young Beauty of love, I welcome you back to the earth. I shower you with the love and adoration your young soul had deserved when you had last walked the earth. I give you the love all of our people had felt for their own, for anything they had felt for. The love we had surrendered to pass on. You will live on and love the ones who need love. I give you the gift of love, the love I had given you as a young woman, and the love we all gave our woman. You are our destined alpha." _Taha Wi said as he kissed my lips and walked to join the dance. I felt the absence of him in soul. The others had said mostly the same thing, as though a prophecy, but his words touched my soul. My old soul.

The next one, one who I saw the resemblance of to the one I was scared of. This is Levi Uley, the man who had been Beta to Ephraim. This is Sam's great grandfather, and it scared me that I knew so much without even knowing what was going on. This man was middle aged, his features showed an easiness to the way he was. I saw he enjoyed this, being a spirit, a powerful one at that. He had an aura around him that almost screamed power, but I wasn't scared. I felt completely at ease, except for the powerful pain going through my body. He put a hand on cheek and looked me in eye.

"_Daughter of knowledge, we welcome you to your destiny. We shower you with our love and pride. I give you the knowledge of all of souls, all of the history of our people, the knowledge that every warrior and old people of the reservation had held. The knowledge we gave up when we passed. You are our destined child You will live on forever to guide lost ones. I give you the gift of knowledge, the knowledge to know everything that has happened involving our people and yours. You are our destined alpha."_ Levi said as he removed his hand and moved to join the others.

The woman who came, I cried out to. This was Sarah, Billy Black's wife who had died because of a drunk driver. I had known this woman as a child, and I always helped her when I could. This was my love's mom, and I was suddenly scared she would know that I had been with her youngest and only son and would forbid me to be with him. Although I know she wouldn't. This is Sarah, or Sarah's spirit. She was the loving mother who would want her son to be happy. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek and I smiled at the woman I had known.

"_Daughter of healing, we welcome you to your destiny. We shower you with our love and pride. I give the power to heal the ones around you, and to heal the broken spirits around you. I give you the gift of healing, the healing of living, the passing, and the passed. I give you the gift to talk with the ones who had passed, to help them and them help you. You are the destined alpha." _She kissed my forehead and walked over with the others.

The next one, I knew from Sam. This man, was too closely related to Sam to not be his dad, and it is, it is Joshua Uley, Sam's father. I had never gotten word of his death, and frankly nether had Sam. He had left Sam as a baby, and defiantly didn't want to be the one to tell Sam that his father is dead and had given me his power of…well whatever it is I am going to find out. This man is barely over 30, and he held himself with a sort of arrogance it almost irked me. He walked over and looked down on me. He made no move to touch me like the others had.

"_Daughter of sight, we welcome you to your destiny. We shower you with love and pride. I give you the gift of sight. To see who and when another spirit warrior will change. I give you the gift of sight, to see all that has happened in our tribe with perfect clarity and to find the answers you need through your soul. To see someone's past, present, and future with one thought. I give you the sight of all that has past, and to see what they had seen. You are our destined alpha."_ He moved back to the dance and as I watched they started forward.

The dance they performed become more high tempt and I saw they were chanting something I so loud I was sure everyone could hear it.

"_Daughter of our people, we welcome you to your destiny! We shower you with our love and pride! We give you the power of life, the power of every passed on spirit warrior. We give you the gift of us. We give you our guidance and we give you the essence of our spirit to keep with you throughout your long life. We give you everything that we spirit warriors had. We give you our lives, and the gift of all that is held. We give you power! We give you life!" _

As if one cues, the spirits swirled around until they flowed into my body. I let out a piercing shriek and I could feel their power soak into me. I could feel their essence in me. I could feel my power get stronger and I could feel an extreme pain I had never felt. I heard my clothes rip and I could feel the spirits speaking in my mind. I could see what they ahd saw and I saw the history of our people, what really happened. I could see that of everyone around me in our tribe, their lives, past lives, future lives, and present lives. I saw everything.

I saw my body tremble and I turned into something else, I landed on four legs and I saw the world in a new way. I am a spirit warrior, a spirit wolf. The most powerful there had ever been, and I was gifted by my ancestors with everything they had. I had the strength all of my past people had, I have the knowledge all of my people had, and I have the power they had had. I am the destined one, and I am the alpha.


End file.
